Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems are deployed as data centers, or to host services for a plurality of different users, among other things.
It is not uncommon for an individual or an organization to attempt to gain access to a computing system which they are not authorized to access, and to then perform some type of malicious activity on that computing system. In fact, for many large organizations, such attacks and malware are nearly a day-to-day occurrence.
In order to combat these attacks, most organizations have basic anti-malware and security mechanisms in place. These mechanisms work relatively well for attacks that are sometimes referred to as commodity attacks. Commodity attacks are often launched by attackers who are attempting to attack targets, in general, without having a particular target as a focus of interest. However, these mechanisms do not work as well for identifying and interrupting more targeted attacks, where an attacker has a specific organization or an individual or group within that organization, as a target of an attack. This is often because such an attacker continues to gain knowledge and to change tactics based on that knowledge. For instance, such attacks may move from an attack on a company e-mail system to an attack through social media, etc.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.